Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer
Summary Alan "Dutch" Schaefer is a Vietnam veteran and Army Special Operations officer in command of an elite rescue team during the events of the first Predator film. He and his team are hunted by the Jungle Hunter in a Central American rainforest during their mission to retrieve a foreign official held hostage by insurgents. One by one, the Jungle Hunter took out his crew until it was just him and Dutch. They fought one on one with the Jungle Hunter overpowering Dutch for the majority of their fight. In the end, Dutch succeeded due to his cunning and wit, but his victory was short-lived, as the Jungle Hunter activated his self-destruction device which decimated 300 city blocks worth of the jungle. Dutch was able to get away and survive, and he later wrote a book about the experience. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B physically, 9-C to 9-B with equipment Name: Alan "Dutch" Schaefer Origin: Predator Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Major, Commando, Soldier, Special Operations Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics (possibly has Superhuman Physical Characteristics), Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Via equipment), Hand to hand combat expert, Camouflage and Stealth Mastery (Via a mixture of his environment and military training), Technological Preparation (Can create traps and weapons capable of seriously wounding the Jungle Hunter) and Resistance to thermal tracking via mud camouflage Attack Potency: At least Street level, likely Wall level physically (Superior to most soldiers physically; was able to pin a man to a wall by throwing a knife at him), Street level to Wall level with equipment (Has numerous guns and explosives at his disposal, as well as handcrafted weapons and traps) Speed: At least Peak Human (Much faster than all of the insurgent soldiers; is in peak athletic condition and can run throughout the jungle quite quickly) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can pick up large logs to build traps with while in a weakened state) Striking Strength: At least Street Class, likely Wall Class Durability: At least Street level, likely Wall level (Took blows from the Jungle Hunter, but he was overpowered and injured fairly easily by the hunter after extended hand to hand combat) Stamina: High (Able to run, climb and fight in the jungle for extended periods of time, survived a fight with the Jungle Hunter) Range: Standard melee range to hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Assault rifles, a semi-automatic pistol, explosives, crafted spear/torch, bow with explosive/flaming arrows, as well as spike pits and log traps Intelligence: At least Above Average, likely higher (Is an intelligent and highly skilled/experienced military officer with years of service who was able to outsmart the Jungle Hunter in one on one combat) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Can cover himself in mud to mask his body temperature from thermal detection *Can create spike pits and log traps Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Soldiers Category:Fire Users Category:Predator (Franchise) Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Stealth Masters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:20th Century Fox Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Spear Users Category:Trap Users